leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silvally (Pokémon)
|} Silvally (Japanese: シルヴァディ Silvady) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship. It will when it is holding any type of memory. Biology Silvally is a quadruped, chimeric Pokémon with traits from a variety of creatures. It has a mammalian head with mechanical parts. Covering most of its head and neck is a thick, silver mane that extends down over its chest. Its blunt snout is metallic on the bridge of its nose and upper jaw. It has a triangular black nose framed by three red lines, pointed ears with bright pink and black insides, one visible fang on each side of its lower jaw, and a slight overbite. Its eyes are bright silver, have no visible pupils, and appear to be surrounded by an empty, black space. On each side of its head is a circular, metallic , with a white circle crossed by a metal line. On top of its head is a large, axe-like fur or feather crest. The tip of the crest as a hooked, metallic piece, while the back has three white feathers. Silvally's lower body is mostly covered in short, black fur. The lower half of each front leg is insectoid and green with spikes along the back, while the rear legs have thick purple scales on the flanks, shins, and on the top of the foot. All four of its feet have three toes, but in the front two toes face forward and one backward. Additionally, the hind paws have a short, purple claw on the back of the ankle. Its fish-like tail consists of two dark blue spines with a white fin stretched between them. The top spine has a line of short, gray spikes. Once it finds a partner it trusts, Type: Null destroys its own control mask to become Silvally. It reverts to its natural, wild temperament, but it is nonetheless loyal to its Trainer, and will even risk its own life in its partner's defense. The destruction of its mask re-activates its , allowing it to change its type according to the memory attached to it; its eyes, spikes, drives, and fin membrane all change color to match its current type. Silvally is the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances Gladion's Silvally Silvally debuted in Mission: Total Recall!, under the ownership of . It evolved from while saving from Faba's . Minor appearances In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Gladion's Silvally debuted in PASM22, where it evolved from Type: Null in order to protect Lillie from a . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries :|reg2=Alola|num2=260|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} |} |} Forms :|reg2=Alola|num2=260|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} .}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: Silvally Appears}} |} |} In events |Aether Silvally|Japanese region|Online|100 |September 22 to November 16, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Japanese Aether Silvally}} |Aether Silvally|Japanese region|Online|100 |September 22 to December 16, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Taiwanese Aether Silvally}} |Aether Silvally|American region|Online|100 |September 22 to December 16, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Taiwanese Aether Silvally}} |Aether Silvally|PAL region|Online|100 |September 22 to December 16, 2017|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Taiwanese Aether Silvally}} |Aether Silvally|Taiwanese region|Online|100 |September 22 to December 16, 2017|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Aether Silvally}} |Aether Silvally|Korean region|Online|100 |October 14 to November 30, 2017|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Aether Silvally}} |Aether Silvally|American region|Online|100 |October 23, 2017 to February 13, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Aether Silvally}} |Aether Silvally|PAL region|Online|100 |October 23, 2017 to February 13, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Aether Silvally}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness For the type effectiveness when Silvally is holding a memory, see . Learnset By leveling up |Multi-Attack|Normal|Physical|90|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By By a prior evolution By tutoring |''|yes|yes}} Side game data |} Evolution |no2=773 |name2=Silvally |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Silvally has a base experience yield of 114. * Silvally's signature move, , is the only move that Silvally is guaranteed for, as it is always the same type as Silvally itself. * In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Silvally is programmed to be able to be taught all three ( , , and ). However, due to a coding error, the Move Tutor will only ever offer to teach it Grass Pledge, making the latter two unable to be learned legitimately. Origin Silvally, like its pre-evolution , seems to be based on a . Parts of it also resemble a . Silvally's concept also bears resemblance to . Like its pre-evolution, it also appears to be based on due to the bolt-like objects on its face and it being created from cells of different Pokémon types. Name origin Silvally may be a combination of silver and ally. In-universe, it was named by Gladion. Silvady may be a combination of silver and buddy. In other languages |es=Silvally|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Amigento|demeaning=From and |it=Silvally|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=실버디 Silbeodi|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=銀伴戰獸 / 银伴战兽 Yínbànzhànshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=銀伴戰獸 Ngàhnbuhnjinsau|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and |ru=Силвалли Silvalli|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Gladion's Silvally Notes External links |} Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Alola Legendary Pokémon de:Amigento es:Silvally fr:Silvallié it:Silvally ja:シルヴァディ zh:银伴战兽